Gabe's Pokemon Adventures: Digital World Adventures! Part II: S2 E1
by DisneyFan229
Summary: A new threat arrives in the Digital World. A new generation of Digidestined including old ones must fight a teenage boy who thinks of only enslaving Digimon. 10-year-old Gabrielle and her friends: Crystal, Erika, Katrese, Annie, Cilan, Mimi, Ray, Lillie, and Bridget must join the new Digidestined: Davis, Yolei, and Cody along with old Digidestined: TK and Kari to save this world.


Run for your lives! It's the evil Digimon Emperor! The voice of a Gazimon cried. A teenaged boy stood on a rock. His hair was all crazy, he was wearing yellow goggles, a blue cape, blue pants, and a blue and yellow shirt. He had an evil grin on his face as he cracked his whip. Dark rings flew out of the whip. A Gazimon was caught, a Gotsumon was caught, and a Unimon was caught. Their eyes turned red. Annie's partner, Lillymon flew through the air dodging a dark ring that was chasing her. Flower Cannon! She cried as she launched her most powerful attack which destroyed the dark ring. Kari Kamiya's partner, Gatomon was also trying to escape a dark ring that was chasing her. She barely escaped it missing it by her tail. Phew! That was close! She sighed and then Unimon appeared and attacked her. Meanwhile in the real world, TK hurry up! You're gonna be late for school! A woman's voice cried. New town, new school, and the same lumpy oatmeal. A teenage boy with blonde hair named TK said. Sorry I can't drive you to school, But I'm working on this article that describes the significance of toilet paper. His mother said. That's okay, I'll walk. TK said kindly. He saw a young girl with pink hair in a red headband with glasses and a little boy. They were talking to each other. Hi, my name's TK, I'm in middle school class A. TK introduced himself. Oh hi there, my name's Yolei. The girl said. And this is Cody. Hi there TK, welcome to the apartment. Cody greeted him. We just moved here, TK said. Can I walk to school with you? Sure! Yolei and Cody said at the same time. Yolei, can you come over and fix my computer again? Cody asked. Only if your mom makes those brownies that I love. Yolei replied. I'll ask her to make a whole batch. TK saw a boy wearing goggles that looked similar to his old friend, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. Tai? He wondered. But Tai was supposed to be in high school! TK thought to himself. I'm seeing things. Here you go Davis! One of the kids tossed the ball to the boy with the goggles. TK caught it. You look familiar. He said to Davis. Maybe it's the goggles. Davis looked surprised. Hey Davis! You're holdin up the game! A boy cried. Yeah! Davis's teammates called. Oh yeah, Davis replied as he kicked the ball. What am I thinking? Tai is a much better soccer player than that kid. TK said to himself. Davis walked slowly to his classroom. He found his desk and started chatting to a young girl with a pink barrette in her short brown hair. She was wearing a pink and white striped outfit and yellow shorts. She also wore pink and white shoes. She also wore a camera around her neck. What luck! You're in my class again Kari! Davis cried joyfully. I wouldn't call that luck. Kari Kamiya replied. Hey guess what, I saw this kid today who said I looked like someone. He probably thinks I look like a movie star. Davis said excitedly. Kari was just about to say she doubted someone would say something like that to him when the teacher asked everyone to take their seats. We have a new student in our class. The teacher said motioning to TK. Hi everybody, my name's TK. It's that kid again! Davis thought. Please take a seat next to the girl wearing a camera around her neck. TK looked around and his eyes met Kari's. He went to sit by his childhood friend. Together again! TK smiled at Kari. Just like old times! Kari said happily. What? This kid's trying to make a move on my girl! Davis thought angrily. Our teacher looks like Ogremon. TK said. Kari started to giggle. What is an Ogremon? Davis wondered. Back in the Digital World, Gabrielle's partner, Renamon and Tai's partner, Agumon were trying to run away from the dark rings that were chasing them. Agumon suddenly fell to the ground and Renamon stopped to help her friend. She bent down and tried to lift up Agumon. Tai! Please help! Tai! Agumon cried. Tai's Digivice beeped. Huh? He said. Agumon are you okay? Tai suddenly appeared. Renamon? What about you? He turned to Renamon. Agumon! Renamon! You've got to Digivolve! Tai cried. The Digimon Emperor watched evilly. That's the problem! I can't Digivolve! Agumon cried. What did you forget how? It's like riding your bike! Now start pedaling and get ready to Digivolve! Tai snapped. The Digimon Emperor laughed. It's no use, since I have this dark Digivice, they will never able to Digivolve! He laughed evilly. Meanwhile in the Pokemon World, Gabrielle was battling Mallow. Litta, use ember! Gabrielle cried. Bounsweet dodge it now! Mallow cried. But Litta's attack made a direct hit and Bounsweet stuttered, but fell down and fainted. Bounsweet is unable to battle! Cilan cried. Litta wins! Which means the victory goes to Gabrielle. Litta ran to her trainer. Good job girl! Gabrielle hugged Litta tightly. Bounsweet, you did a wonderful job! Mallow knelt down next to her Pokemon. Bouns! Swee! Bounsweet smiled at her trainer. Is your Bounsweet okay? I hope we didn't hurt it. Gabrielle said. No Bounsweet says it's fine. Suddenly, Gabrielle's Digivice beeped. Huh? It's Renamon! She needs my help! What's a Renamon and what is that device you're holding. No time to explain! Gotta go to the Digital World and help the Digimon! Gabrielle cried. Hey Gabe! Gabrielle's friends: Crystal, Erika, Katrese, Annie, Cilan, Mimi, Ray, Lillie, and Bridget ran up. We've got a distress signal from our Digivices too! Crystal explained. Biyomon needs my help. Let's go then! We haven't got a time to waste. Gabrielle said as she held her Digivice to the computer screen. Digiport open! Gabrielle and her friends disappeared through the computer. Where did they go? Mallow wondered having saw the flash with Bounsweet on her shoulder. Greg, Gabrielle's older brother was already there with his partner, Gomamon. Good to see you little sis! Greg slapped fists with his little sister. What's going on Greg? I got a distress signal from Renamon. Where is she? Gabrielle cried. Hold on, I'll take you guys to your Digimon. Greg said. I'm helping Tai right now. Tai Kamiya, Kari Kamiya's older brother? Gabrielle asked. Yes, come with me! I'll take you to him. Greg motioned for the gang to follow him. Tai! What's up? Gabrielle asked. Gabe, we have a situation that I'm not sure even I know what's going on. Tai explaned. I'll send my Pignite to search for answers. Come on out Pignite! Greg threw a Poke Ball. Nite! Pignite appeared. No wait, let me send my Charizard, Char because air travel is much faster. Come on out Char. She threw a Poke Ball. Char can you find out where those dark rings are coming from? Gabrielle asked. Char nodded and flew off. He flew and flew looking for more dark rings and their source. The Digimon Emperor watched him on the screen. That creature doesn't look like a Digimon, what kind of creature is he? The Digimon Emperor wondered with an evil smirk on his face. What does it matter? He laughed. Every single Digimon and creatures that look like that one will be my slaves forever! He cracked his whip and a dark ring flew out and headed straight for Char. Char was still looking for the source, but then he saw a dark ring coming towards him. Scared, he flew away to find his trainer. He managed to reach her in time. Char, what's going on? Is that dark ring chasing you? Gabrielle asked. Quick Pik come on out! She called out her male Pikachu, Pik. Pik, use thunderbolt and destroy that dark ring! She ordered her Pokemon. Pik unleashed his thunderbolt and just before it reached Char, the thunderbolt destroyed it. Good boy Pik! Return! Gabrielle recalled him back into his ball. Char are you okay? Gabrielle asked. Did that thing hurt you at all? Char shook his head. Gabrielle! Renamon's voice cried. Renamon appeared and Gabrielle hugged her partner. Renamon, are you okay? Are you hurt? Gabrielle asked her. I'm fine now that you are here. Renamon said. Gabrielle's friends reunited with their partner Digimon. Move your tails! Gatomon suddenly appeared and shouted. That's Kari's Gatomon! Crystal said. The gang followed Gatomon. I better get a message to Kari and the others. Tai started. No let me, Katrese offered. She opened up her D-Terminal and sent a message to the other Digidestined with her two Pokemon: Meowstic and Eevee and her partner Digimon, Armadillomon at her side. Come right away to the Digital World! The Digimon & Pokemon need our help! Must be an link to an online app, let's see who sent it. Yolei peered at the screen. It said Katrese. I wonder if Kari Kamiya knows this Katrese girl. Yolei rushed off to find Kari. So how does your mom like the new appartment? Kari asked. She hasn't seen it yet. TK replied. Hey buddy! Davis ran up. His name is not buddy, it's TK! Kari told him sternly. All TJ or JB or whoever you are! How do you know Kari? Huh? Davis demanded. Kari sighed irritated. How do I know her? TK asked. Oh, wait a minute, you're jealous of me aren't you? He taunted Davis. Kari looked even more irritated. I'm not jealous! Davis snapped getting angry. Hey! Yolei said. Are you Kari Kamiya, Tai's sister? Yolei asked Kari. Yeah, why? Kari asked. A girl named Katrese sent you this letter. She handed Kari the letter. Kari looked at it and gasped. Katrese needs us! She cried. The children ran to the computer room and bumped right into Izzy Izumi, an old Digidestined from the past. His partner Digimon was a Tentomon. Yolei, can I borrow your computer for a minute? He asked. I can't believe the president of the computer club asked for my computer! Yolei clapped her hands. What's up Izzy? TK asked. Katrese just sent us an email. Yeah, I got one too! I was just about to answer it when the battery on my computer ran out. I knew I should've recharged it after I played Trigonometry Trivia on the internet last night, but boy, talk about fun." Izzy sent a message about to Katrese. Katrese looked at her D-Terminal and smiled. It's from Izzy and he's got Kari and TK with him. Great! Tai said. We need all the help we can get. What's the Digital World? Is it a new amusement park? Yolei asked Izzy. I heard about it from Tai once, he said there were lot of Digmon, whatever those are. Davis scratched his head. TK turned to Davis. You know Tai? He asked. They play on the same soccer team. Kari explained. Hey, I have an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World! Yolei said. Yolei, weren't you coming over to fix my computer? Cody appeared at the door. Oh yeah, I forgot! Later! She waved to her new friends. Look it's an egg! Gabrielle pointed to the DigiEgg. Wonder what kind of Digimon will hatch from there. She wondered. Tai touched it. It's got the Crest of Courage on it. He said. As Tai touched the egg, lights came shooting out of it. Fireflies? He asked as the rest of the gang stared in awe. You promised. Cody reminded Yolei. I know. Yolei replied. We're going back to the Digital World! Prodigious. Izzy began. I'm going too! Davis insisted. I want to meet this Katrese girl and I want to know if she's pretty. That's impossible! Not just anybody can go! You need a Digivice! TK told Davis. Listen TJ if you can go, then so can I! Davis snapped. Suddenly three lights flashed out of the computer and left something in Davis's hand and then snaked around the corner and found Yolei and Cody leaving something in their hands. Davis looked at it. What's this? He asked holding up a blue Digivice. It's a Digivice! TK said shocked. It's a different model than ours. Kari looked at her Digivice. We gotta go now! Izzy reminded them. One question, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing. Davis asked. This is not a game! If the Digital World sent you a Digivice, then there's a reason and you should take it seriously. Izzy told Davis. How much longer do we have to wait? TK asked. I don't care! I'm going to help my brother and his friends! Kari snapped holding up her Digivice to the screen and disappeared. I'm right behind you! TK disappeared too. Davis looked shock. It's your turn, unless you're afraid. Izzy grinned. I'm there! Davis held his Digivice to the screen and disappeared. Izzy was just about to hold his Digivice to the screen when Yolei came running into the room. Hold it Izzy! What on earth is going on? She demanded. Ah, nothing! Izzy quickly held his Digivice behind his back. Kari, TK, and Davis had arrived in the Digital World. Whoa, this place comes with a new wardrobe. Davis looked at his clothes. Something started to beep on Kari and TK's Digivices. Looks like I have some guests in my garden and they weren't even on the guest list! The Digimon Emperor grinned evilly as he thought of a plan to get rid of them. Hey guys, look a vending machine. Davis pointed. Well, I am a little thirsty. Davis walked over to the vending machine and suddenly a squadron of Numeon came out of the vending machine leaving Davis screaming. Kari and TK just laughed. Very funny! Davis snapped. Were those things Digimon? Yep, there's a lot more, cuter than those. Kari said. And scary ones! TK remarked. One question, do they all come out of vending machines? Davis asked. Kari and TK both ignored him. They're getting closer. Tai looked at his Digivice. Suddenly his little sister, Kari, TK, and Davis both appeared. TK! Patamon cried flying to his human partner's arms. TK hugged Patamon. Patamon! Good to see you again! Davis gasped, but then came back to his senses. Tai, I'd told ya I bring them! Davis smiled at Tai. Uh Davis, what are you doing here? Tai stared at him in shock. Kari! Gatomon bounded into Kari's arms. Hey Gatomon! Kari smiled at her. Then she noticed something was wrong. Your tail ring. She said slowly. Tell me what happened. Gatomon was just about to explain when Greg, Gomamon, Gabrielle, Renamon, Crystal, Biyomon, Erika, Patamon, Katrese, Meowstic, Eevee, Armadillomon, Annie, Lillymon, Cilan, Gazimon, Mimi, Gatomon, Ray, Agumon, Lillie, Meicoomon, Bridget, and Floramon came running up. Tell us all what happened. Gabrielle said with Renamon standing by her side. Gatomon explained how she was almost turned into a slave to being attacked by Unimon and losing her tail ring. It all started when this bossy human appeared and said I'm the Digimon Emperor and started enslaving Digimon! I heard we're all going have to punch in a time card. He has this strange new dark Digivice that makes unable to Digivolve. Gatomon explained. So that's why you couldn't Digivolve! Tai turned to his partner, Agumon. Yeah, if I could Digivolve! He wouldn't stand a chance. Agumon said angrily. He making us all look like newborn kittens. Gatomon said! Show her your Digivice! Tai turned to Davis. You mean like this one? Davis showed Gatomon his Digivice. Gatomon stepped away in fear. That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor! She said terrified. What? I don't work for anyone! Davis tried to explain. I just got this thing when it came out of the computer. So that's what came out of the DigiEgg when I touched it. But why Davis? What's his purpose in the Digital World? Tai thought. More importantly, who got the other two? Where did everyone disappear to Izzy? Yolei demanded. Ah nowhere! Izzy was started to shake nervously. I know you're hiding something. What's the Digital World? And what exactly are Digimon and Pokemon? Yolei snapped. Aw they're nothing! Izzy's face turned red. Then what do you call this? Yolei showed him her red Digivice. Where'd you get that? Izzy wondered. Cody's got one too. Yolei said. No she's not coming over for dinner. We have something important to do. Make sure you make some brownies. In Cody's hand was a yellow Digivice. Once he puts a dark ring on you, you're a slave for life. TK's partner, Patamon explained. These collars do everything, but get rid of fleas. Gatomon continued. Hmph! Digimon Emperor! I'm going to slap a dark ring on him! Kari snapped. The Digimon Emperor heard what Kari said and laughed evilly. Oh you think so, do you? Well, this is just a game to me and I'm afraid if you can't play by the rules, then I will just have to disqualify you. Let's see meenie mineeie mon! Attack Monochromon! The Digimon Emperor released Monochromon. Let me try to move this DigiEgg. TK offered. It won't budge! He grunted. Move aside this is a woman's job! Kari shoved past him. She tried to lift the egg. Too bad we don't have a woman here to help. TK said. Kari glared at him. Guys I pump iron all the time! Let me try! Davis said as he managed to lift the egg. See lighter than a feather, you guys need to work out more. There's a problem! TK pointed out. Suddenly light came out of the egg and a blue Digimon woke up. Woo hoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the DigiEgg! My name's Veemon! But you can call me Veemon! The blue Digimon said. Hey, a Veemon. Kayla has one of those too, a boy. Gabrielle said. Who's Kayla? Davis asked. My oldest sister, you see I'm the youngest of six children. Crystal explained. That's right! She is! Crystal's partner Digimon, Biyomon said. Hi, I'm Davis! Davis stuttered at Veemon. I've heard of Veemon! Agumon said. Supposedly he's a fun-loving Digimon who brings good luck! But I thought he was just a legend! Nope! I'm very real and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Davis! Veemon said happily. I think you've got the wrong guy. Davis told him. Nope you're the right one because you were the only one that could life the DigiEgg of Courage. Veemon explained to his human partner. That's right! I couldn't lift the DigiEgg of Courage, but Davis could. Does that mean he's a new Digidestined? Tai thought to himself. So what's that Pokemon? Wait a minute? Is that your Espurr? Kari asked. Yes, my Espurr evolved into a Meowstic. Look up Meowstic in your PokeDex please! Kari pleaded. Katrese opened up her orange PokeDex. Meowstic, the Constraint Pokemon, When in danger, it raises its ears and releases enough psychic power to grind a 10-ton truck into dust. Wait, there are two of them? Kari asked. Which gender is that one? She pointed to Meowstic. It's a girl! Katrese told her. What Pokemon is that one? She pointed at Eevee. Eevee, The Evolution Pokemon, A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Is your Eevee a girl? Kari asked. Nope, a boy. Katrese told her. Suddenly the opening of the cave opened. Whoa! A monster! Davis screamed. No! That's a Digimon! Kari shouted. Monochromon! TK gasped. Monochromon charged at the children. Run! Tai cried. The children and their partner Digimon and their Pokemon ran as fast as they could. Davis, duck! Tai cried as an attack headed straight for Davis, Veemon managed to push him out of the way in time, but the attack hit Kari and Gatomon. Davis, what hurts? Veemon asked. Everything but my leg. Davis replied. You control the DigiEgg of Courage. Veemon explained. If you open it, I can Digivolve. But you've got to have courage. Kari? Gatomon asked. I can't move my legs! Kari said terrified. We're sitting ducks here! Tai. Monochromon came right over to Katrese's Eevee who was standing by his trainer's legs and attacked him. Meowstic was very angry and she protected Eevee by unleashing Psybeam at Monochromon. Eevee smiled weakly at Meowstic who smiled. So those things are Pokemon, they would make a perfect addition to my collection. And I could make that fox-like creature, Eevee evolve for my own fun pleasure! He slashed his whip and two dark rings floated off to find Eevee and Meowstic. Katrese saw the two dark rings coming towards her Pokemon who were cowering in fear. Katrese grabbed the both of them and dived to the ground trying to shield her Pokemon from the dark rings. Katrese, Meowstic, and Eevee would have been hurt badly if Gabrielle hadn't intervened, Pik, use thunderbolt! She ordered. PIKA! CHUU! Pik unleashed a huge thunderbolt which disintegrated the two dark rings. You two okay? Katrese asked her Pokemon. Her Pokemon smiled and nodded their heads. Monochromon turned himself towards Kari and Gatomon and dove right towards them! Davis! Tai cried worried about his little sister. Have courage! Veemon pleaded. Kari's in trouble! Davis cried. Okay, so you want courage, here you go! DigiArmor Energize! Davis opened up the DigiEgg of Courage. Suddenly a light flashed from Veemon's body. He was starting to Digivolve! Veemon ArmorDigivolve to! Veemon's body grew larger and changed its shape. Flamedramon, Fire of Courage! He cried. Huh, who's that? Davis asked. Kayla's Veemon never Digivolved into that creature, he only Digivolved into ExVeemon. Crystal explained. "I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the Digi-Egg of Courage to armor digivolve. My "Fire Rocket" attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak." Flamedramon said. Monochromon attempted to attack Flamedramon. But Flamedramon dodged him. Barbecue that dark ring Flamedramon! Gatomon cried. Flamedramon managed to burn the dark ring that enslaved Monochromon. Monochromon groaned as the dark ring fell off him. That's a good Monochromon! Kari said petting him as Flamedramon turned back into Veemon again. You summoned me oh evil one! The Digimon Emperor's partner Digimon, a Wormmon said. I believe we found a worthy foe at last. The Digimon Emperor sat back in his chair. Great! Just one question. What's a foe? Wormmon asked. The Digimon Emperor ignored him. And we will turn every single Digimon and even Pokemon into slaves forever! The Digimon Emperor laughed evilly. Wormmon shivered in fear. Goodbye Monochromon! Kari waved to the giant Digimon. I can't believe the Digimon Emperor could turn such a nice Digimon into a nasty creature. TK remarked. Davis, I noticed that your original goggles got destroyed in the battle and as we know, the leader of the Digidestined wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine. Tai handed his goggles to Davis who took them and put them on. You look handsome! Kari smiled at him. Davis blushed and walked over to Gabrielle who was talking to Katrese. Hey Gabe, are you single? He asked shyly tapping her on the shoulder. What? Gabrielle asked. Ray ran up and shoved Davis away from Gabrielle. Never ever touch my girlfriend! He snapped. Understand? She's with me! Okay man, I get it! Davis said as he walked away. Great, the sun's going down! Now we can rest! Patamon said happily. Why's that? Kari asked. The Digimon Emperor never comes out at night. Gatomon said smiling. You guys better get going. Agumon told Tai. We will be waiting for you tommorow! Renamon told Gabrielle. Okay, we will. Gabrielle replied. You're right Agumon, we should. He turned to the rest of the group. Be careful! Never stay too long. They kept walking until they came up to a TV. Should we go to the Digital World Izzy? Yolei asked. Nah, it's too late. The others might be coming back. Izzy said. Oh well, I at least brought some brownies. Cody sighed. Hey guys! Davis said to them. They looked startled as they looked at the computer. Coming through! Davis said. The gang went back through the computer and knocked into Izzy, Yolei, and Cody. Hey! Get up! You're sitting on my brownies! Izzy snapped. Will the Digidestined be able to stop the Digimon Emperor from enslaving Digimon and even Pokemon? Find out as the journey for our heroes continue!


End file.
